Os Sete Pecados de Dean Winchester
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Dean Winchester cometia os sete pecados todos os dias por causa de Castiel.'
1. Avareza

**N/a:** Oi, oi gente! É impressionante a minha capacidade de ter simplesmente esquecido essa fic no PC, eu tinha começado a fazê-la um pouco antes de fazer uma conta aqui no FF (então faz mais ou menos, quase que dois anos O.O), enfim, finalmente estou postando, espero que gostem e deixem review, beijão!

* * *

**Os Sete Pecados de Dean Winchester**

**Avareza**

Sam diria que uma definição literal para avareza seria o apego excessivo e descontrolado pelos bens materiais e pelo dinheiro.

Dean discorda.

Olhou para a cama, Castiel enrolado no lençol, parte do corpo nu a mostra e Dean engoliu em seco, desejando poder ficar ali para sempre, imóvel apenas para apreciá-lo ainda mais.

Sua avareza não tinha nada a ver com dinheiro ou bem material, embora tivesse um sentimento especial pelo Impala, isso não quer dizer que não conseguiria viver sem ele.

Achava que Castiel era quem o fazia cometer esse pecado todos os dias.

Aquele desejo incontrolável de ter o anjo apenas para si, mantê-lo por perto sempre, uma cobiça por se enterrar bem fundo dentro dele e continuar lá para sempre, nunca se desgarrar dele, fundir-se em sua pele branca e permanecer lá, fazer parte dele de um modo que nenhum outro mais, possa fazer.

Fazê-lo seu, por completo, quebrar sua essência em pedaços minúsculos, microscópicos, e guardá-lo dentro de seu peito, idolatrá-lo e ajoelhar-se perante a presença marcante do anjo, ter suas penas cobrindo de leve seus corpos, enquanto se choca de encontro ao corpo dele, tomando-o para si mais uma vez, incontáveis vezes, inumeráveis vezes...

Apenas tê-lo para si, não deixar que ninguém mais o veja, o toque, o sinta... Porque Castiel é dele, pertence a ele e ninguém mais tem o direito de ver aquela perfeição a não ser ele. Queria roubá-lo do mundo.

Sorriu de lado, pensando que se Sam soubesse o que sente por Castiel, ele teria uma nova definição para Avareza, e uma bem melhor.


	2. Gula

**Os Sete Pecados de Dean Winchester**

**Gula**

Dean adorava tortas, hamburguer's, bolos, quitutes, doces, bebidas... Mas seu desejo insaciável era por Castiel.

Encostou-se melhor no banco do carro e fechou os olhos, Sam tinha ido comprar qualquer coisa para comerem, foi quando ele lembrou desse pecado, tinha lido algo uma vez sobre a Gula, que era o desejo insaciável por comida e bebida.

Admitia que adorava comer e beber, mas tinha algo que desejava mais, alguém por quem tinha uma gula maior.

Castiel.

Deus! Só de pensar na boca macia do anjo, no que ele podia fazer com aquela boca, no corpo macio, no cheiro da pele quando ele saia do banho, do modo como os fios negros se espetavam.

Apertou os olhos e escorregou a mão para dentro da calça. Ofegou, lembrando-se do que acontecera na noite anterior, da boca de Castiel em seu corpo, da sua língua escorregando lentamente em seus músculos.

Mordeu os lábios, tocando-se devagar, lembrando-se de ter marcado o moreno com mordidas e chupões, apertões e arranhões... Oh, Deus... Como aquilo era bom, como Castiel era bom.

Tocou-se mais rápido, lembrando-se de como era estar dentro dele, de meter-se dentro dele bem forte e bem fundo, querendo sempre mais... Mais gemidos, mais ofegos, mais gritos desesperados... Sempre mais Castiel.

Estrangulou o gemido que ameaçou deixar sua garganta quando finalmente gozou dentro da calça, melecando a mão com o liquido viscoso.

_Será que não podia esperar mais um pouco? – a voz soou bem perto de seu ouvido e ele se sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. – Pelo menos até o Sam sair para investigar?

Dean sorriu de lado, abrindo os olhos e encarando o anjo pelo espelho retrovisor do carro.

_Eu estava... Necessitado. – disse, ainda ofegante.

_Ah, é mesmo?

Dean sorriu ainda mais, pegando uma das mãos do anjo e metendo dentro da própria calça.

_Sentiu? – sussurrou e foi a vez do anjo sentir seus pelos arrepiarem. – Eu... Ainda... Estou... Necessitado... – disse pausadamente, a voz rouca marcando as palavras.

_Vamos resolver isso logo então. – e sumiu, levando Dean junto.

Quando Sam voltou para o carro, encontrou o Impala trancado por dentro e achou melhor esperar até o irmão voltar, achou um modo de se vingar, acabou por comer a torta, sorrindo se achando vitorioso de alguma forma.

* * *

**N/a:** A gula que eu quis descrever aqui foi mais a necessidade de sempre querer mais, até porque seria estranho colocar que Dean queria comer o Cas... Opa, não ia ficar estranho não HAHA' Enfim, espero que estejam gostando.

_Review's?_


	3. Inveja

**Os Sete Pecados de Dean Winchester**

**Inveja**

Invejava, mas não o que Sam pensava que invejava.

Invejava outras coisas.

Não tinha inveja daquelas crianças remelentas que os pais colocavam para dormir, muito menos daqueles maridos amorosos que chegavam em casa depois do trabalho e sentavam na poltrona para tomar cerveja, não sentia inveja das pessoas que tinham vizinhos e faziam churrascos aos sábados.

Não.

Sua inveja era das roupas de Castiel, que passavam todo o tempo coladas no corpo dele, inveja dos anjos do céu que eram amigos do moreno, que podiam contar com sua ajuda, que podiam contar com sua lealdade, tinha inveja de qualquer um que passava mais de dois minutos com seu anjo, porque apenas esses dois minutos, já tinha perdido.

Tinha inveja dos bilhões de anos em que ainda não era nascido, malditos anos que tinham se passado desde a existência de Castiel, sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ter nascido antes (mesmo que isso não fosse possível, afinal não se muda o passado) para poder estar a mais tempo com ele.

Comeu mais um pedaço da torta.

Cometia o pior dos pecados, um que era condenado como um dos piores pela própria Bíblia (não que se importasse muito com isso) cometia o pecado da Inveja na forma de ciúme, porque Castiel era seu e de mais ninguém.

Ficou sabendo, quando tiveram que lutar com os Sete Pecados, que saíram do Inferno, que _Invidia_ (Inveja em latim) quer dizer olhar com malicia. E isso não podia negar que fazia, mas apenas quando se tratava de Castiel, foi pensando sobre isso que pensou na sua primeira virtude. Era leal, mas apenas a Castiel.

Cruzou os braços e esticou as pernas, que se danasse tudo aquilo, ele tinha Castiel.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu achei que ia ficar melhor '-'


	4. Ira

**Os Sete Pecados de Dean Winchester**

**Ira**

O dominava naquele instante, vinha de dentro de si, afogueava suas bochechas e Dean sabia que seus olhos verdes faiscavam, mas não podia conter, não quando aquele moreno filho da puta lá do outro lado do bar encarava Castiel daquele jeito.

_Dean, se acalme.

Deu um rosnado baixo e tentou desviar os olhos, mas não conseguia. Sentiu as mãos do moreno em seu rosto e encarou os olhos azuis do anjo.

_Dean...

_Não, Cas! – e olhou com raiva para ele, assustando o anjo. – Isso é uma merda, a gente sai pra curtir um pouco, tomar umas cervejas juntos e sempre tem um filho da puta que quer te levar pra cama, caralho!

Sentiu os dedos de Castiel segurarem suas mãos, mas desenroscou-se dele e levantou.

_Ei, cara! – chamou, o sangue borbulhava na veia. – Qual é a sua?

O moreno alto e forte veio na direção dele, o olhar arrogante.

_O que é?

_Qual é a sua? – perguntou de novo, empurrando-o, fazendo com que o homem se escorasse na mesa de sinuca para não cair para trás.

_Quem você pensa que é para...?

_Eu penso que você é um filho da puta desgraçado que não pode conseguir alguém pra você e por isso fica dando em cima do companheiro dos outros! É isso o que eu penso, seu babaca!

O homem veio para cima de Dean, o punho fechado pronto para desferir um soco no rosto do loiro, mas o caçador foi mais rápido, girando e desferindo um golpe nas costelas do maior.

Estava com raiva, espumando de ódio. Uma ira descontrolada por existir pessoas daquele tipo, queria destruí-lo, para que nunca mais olhasse para Castiel do modo que tinha feito antes.

Não tinha culpa, era assim, e além de tudo, fora o homem mesmo que tinha lhe provocado.

Não demorou para deixá-lo caído no chão do bar.

_Qual seu problema, cara? – o homem perguntou, ainda no chão. – Eu não ia chamá-lo pra sair ou qualquer coisa que tenha pensado.

_Não importa, você _olhou_ para ele. – disse, segurando na mão do anjo e o puxando para fora dali. – E ele é meu.

Castiel sorriu pequeno, não gostava de brigas, ainda mais quando Dean fazia parte delas, mas sabia que esse era o modo como o loiro demonstrava que o amava tanto a ponto de brigar por ele, isso fazia Castiel feliz, mesmo não concordando com o método do loiro.

* * *

* **Aviso** para Lia Collins e Lubs: Luxúria é o próximo =)

**N/a:** Me divirto lendo os review's e vendo que vocês estão gostando, acreditem vocês fazem meu dia melhor assim que deixam um: '_Essa fic até que é boinha_' aí nos review's. Obrigada a todos, beijos.


	5. Luxúria

**Os Sete Pecados de Dean Winchester**

**Luxúria**

_Ohhh... Uhhnnnn... Deeeaannn. – a voz de Castiel se resumira a um longo gemido.

Dean apertava-lhe o quadril enquanto entrava nele, preenchendo-o de uma só vez, satisfazendo seus desejos, porque tinha ficado longe do anjo por tempo suficiente, porque um dia já era tempo demais e dois dias já o punha como louco, estava literalmente subindo pelas paredes.

_Dean! – gritou, a jugular pulsando enquanto uma de suas mãos foi parar na cabeceira da cama, segurando-se enquanto as estocadas fortes o faziam tremer de tesão e o ferro da cama bater incessantemente na parede. – Ohhh...

Castiel empinava a bunda e se arremetia para trás, o loiro saia de dentro dele quase que inteiramente para então fodê-lo mais uma vez, mais forte que a outra. Tão forte, tão rápido, tão intenso... Viciantemente gostoso.

Mordeu os ombros magros de Castiel que soltou mais um grito, implorando para ele lhe tocar, para fazê-lo gozar logo ou do contrário morreria. Castiel _implorava_ por ele, por mais dele.

Dean estava entregue, completamente a mercê daquele sentimento, rendido como nunca antes e tinha levado Castiel consigo naquela loucura, tinha imposto esse pecado ao anjo.

Luxúria.

Era o que corria na veia de ambos ali, naquele quarto abafado com cheiro forte de sexo e suor, cada estocada de Dean era mais um abismo que ele pulava para dentro de toda aquela insanidade, mas ele nunca discordaria que estava mais feliz agora.

Gemeu longamente e gozou dentro dele, enquanto o masturbava, até que o anjo também se derramou, tremendo em um orgasmo intenso que fez suas pernas enfraqueceram.

Dean se deitou ao lado do anjo, aproveitando a sensação boa que era estar ali com Castiel, completamente... _Completo_. Não tinha outra palavra para o que sentia.

Era sempre assim.

Abraçou o moreno e beijou-lhe os cabelos suados. Esse pecado ele cometia com uma virtude, não era apenas Luxúria, nunca seria apenas prazer e desejo com Castiel, tinha algo a mais.

Tinha amor.

* * *

**N/a:** Esse pecado é especial pra Lia Collins e pra Lubs, então podem roubar esse para vocês, beleza?! HAHA' Beijão e até o próximo.


	6. Preguiça

**Os Sete Pecados de Dean Winchester**

**Preguiça**

Preguiça.

Tudo se resumia a isso aquela manhã.

Preguiça de levantar, de tomar banho, de desenroscar suas pernas das do outro, porque Castiel era aconchegante demais para simplesmente se levantar e sair dali.

Preguiça de abrir os olhos e ver o mundo, porque sua mente já fazia um esboço sobre sua vida, ela só lhe mostrava Castiel, sem monstros, anjos, demônios, apenas ele e Castiel.

Queria continuar ali na cama para sempre, com Sammy vestido de empregada lhe trazendo tortas e mais tortas em uma bandeja, enquanto ele ficava amando Castiel nos lençóis amarrotados.

Preguiça de vestir roupas quando sabia que ao cair da noite ia ter que tirá-las de novo, para que sua carne se chocasse contra a do anjo incessantemente, insanamente. Para que vesti-las se isso iria lhe incomodar? Se as roupas iam se tornar uma barreira entre sua pele e a pele quente e alva do anjo?

Abraçou-o mais forte, puxou-o mais para si, aconchegou-se mais nele, roçando o pau duro na bunda do parceiro.

_Já cedo? – perguntou o anjo de olhos ainda fechados e um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de sonhar com algo bom, de fato tinha sido isso mesmo.

_Isso é culpa sua.

_Ouvi seus pensamentos... – disse em tom de confissão. – Pensei que estivesse com preguiça demais... Até mesmo para abrir os olhos.

Dean sorriu descansado e fez o anjo se virar para ele, entrelaçou seus dedos e enfim respondeu:

_Me privar da bela visão que é você pelado nos lençóis sujos do motel? – e riu baixinho da coloração vermelha que o anjo tinha ganhado.

Meteu a mão por dentro das cobertas e apertou a bunda dele, puxou-o para a frente, colando-se de um modo que não se poderia diferenciar onde começava um corpo e onde terminava o outro.

_Dean... Daqui a pouco Sam vem nos chamar... – reclamou o anjo, tentando sair dali, mas as mãos do loiro eram mais fortes, os braços do caçador eram mais aconchegantes que o próprio sobretudo que tanto amava.

_Cas... Fica. – disse. – Temos o dia inteiro. – e tornou a fechar os olhos, sentia-se flutuar. Sentiu o anjo se aconchegar em si mais uma vez e sorriu. Tinha ganhado aquela, ficariam na cama pelo resto do dia e não estava pensando em levantar dali tão logo.

* * *

**N/a: **Acho que eu não soube definir essa muito bem, mas... Review? *apanha*


	7. Vaidade (Orgulho)

**Os Sete Pecados de Dean Winchester**

**Vaidade (Orgulho)**

Ele não tinha muitas noites como aquela.

Desceu as escadas da casa antiga vestindo um dos smokings que Sam conseguira para eles, Castiel o esperava sentado no único sofá que tinha na sala. Vestia um smoking também e a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça, foi que gostaria de despi-lo em câmera lenta.

Sorriu de lado, fazendo sua melhor cara de safado.

_Oh, puxa... Você será meu acompanhante, senhor? – perguntou, tentando parecer pelo menos, bom, no disfarce que teriam que usar.

Castiel sorriu e Dean perdeu o fôlego. Ele estava lindo... Não! Ele era lindo. A calça e o sapato preto contrastavam com a camisa branca e o terno também branco, tinha uma gravata borboleta preta no pescoço e uma rosa vermelha no bolso.

_Você está lindo, Cas. – sussurrou e beijou-lhe a face.

Sam logo apareceu, desajeitado como só ele conseguia ser, preferiu ir na frente para não ter que presenciar as cenas de amor entre eles, já que não queria ficar enjoado e Dean fez careta pelas costas do irmão, Castiel apenas sorriu.

Quando finalmente entraram no elegante salão de festas Dean ergueu a cabeça, Castiel enroscado em seu braço sentia a bochecha queimar.

_Tudo bem, Cas... Você acostuma. – disse, sorrindo internamente ao ver todas aquelas pessoas cobiçando o moreno.

Estava um pouco mais controlado ultimamente, não tirava mais qualquer que olhasse para Castiel, no braço, não puxava, nem chamava mais ninguém para a briga.

Contentava-se em ver nos olhos deles a inveja por não terem Castiel, porque sabiam que nunca teriam, sabiam que era uma honra respirar o mesmo ar que ele, e que aquela pele apenas Dean podia tocar, aquele corpo apenas Dean podia lamber, aquela boca apenas Dean podia chupar e morder.

Porque Castiel era todo dele.

Porque _ele_ era quem tinha sido escolhido pelo anjo. Ele dentre todas as pessoas da Terra tinha sido escolhido por Castiel e isso o deixava nos ares, literalmente.

Quando chegaram ao motel outra vez, Dean sorriu levando Castiel para o quarto, deixando o caro smoking que ele vestia caído pelo caminho, beijou-lhe cada pedaço de pele exposta, o fez gritar cada vez que se enfiou mais forte no corpo do anjo, o fez gemer seu nome até que não pudesse mais proferir palavras, tamanho tesão.

Tinha se entregado.

Dean não se importava mais, já tinha morrido, tinha ido ao céu, ao inferno, ao purgatório... E tinha voltado de todos eles, ele já havia cometido erros, já havia cometidos pecados, grandes e pequenos, o que eram mais Sete Pecados Capitais comparado com tudo o que fez na vida inteira?

Já estava condenado. E de modo algum se arrependia.

O peito do anjo subia e descia mostrando que a respiração ainda não estava normalizada, Dean sorriu ladinamente e passou a língua pelas gotas de suor que escorriam na pele dele.

Continuaria a cometer tais pecados para sempre se Castiel concordasse, e tinha certeza absoluta que o anjo não seria contra dessa vez.

* * *

**N/a:** Terminou, esse é o fim, sério mesmo. Podre, mas o único decente que consegui fazer, minha imaginação vadia me abandonou e o sono foi junto, então saiu isso '-' Não me matem, e eu agradeço se deixarem review *puppy eyes*

Até a próxima.


End file.
